happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Disco Bear
Name: Disco Bear Gender: Male Animal: Bear Color: Tan/Light Brown Episode Count: 21 TV Count: 3 Kill Count: 14 Deaths: 20 (17 from episodes, 3 from Smoochies) Appearance: Stayin' Alive First Death: Rink Hijinks First Victim: Petunia from Stayin' Alive Voice Actor: Peter Herrmann Disco Bear is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio A golden bear with an orange afro and two sideburns who likes to dance to disco music (thus his name). He wears 1970s style clothing, including a yellow leisure jacket, yellow bell-bottom pants, and orange and white dancing platform shoes. He sometimes puts everyone around him into life-threatening trouble while dancing, but mistakes their movements of pain for funky dance moves. He is mostly seen either showing off or trying to impress other female characters, such as Giggles and Petunia, and sometimes kills them in the process. He has not yet been seen flirting with Flaky. In Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!, he even pushes Flaky out of the way as he enters the scene, then goes off to flirt with Giggles and Petunia. When Flaky is outside his door later in the episode, however, he seems to be happy to see her. In Rink Hijinks, he carelessly bumps Flaky into a floor buffer when he's trying to show off his roller skating skills. Despite his failures in wooing the ladies, he seems to be well off financially as he is seen with a private ski cabin in "Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya", a fancy home (which looks like a bachelor pad decorated with the 1970s era furniture, modern art paintings, a heart-shaped bed, a hotel-like bathroom, and packs of romantic candles) in the TV series, a hot tub in Wishy Washy, a sports car in Blind Date, a hairspraying-dryer chair in Easy Comb, Easy Go and his own submarine in Sea What I Found. His financial status could be a result of a previous music career in the 70s at the height of the disco era. In Ipso Fatso, as Disco Bear wakes up and dances to the bathroom, one can see a gold record hanging on the wall in his bedroom, indicating he may have once released a hit album that earned him a small fortune before the disco era came to an end. Like many characters, his deaths usually involve his head; the others are random. Like Lumpy, Disco Bear has a high-pitched scream as seen in episodes Blind Date, Doggone It, Wishy Washy, Who's to Flame? and As You Wish despite his voice being the deepest of all HTFs. Disco Bear has poor eating habits, eating hot dogs, eggs, bacon and other fatty foods while moaning over fruits and vegetables, as seen in A Change of Heart and Ipso Fatso. Because of this, he's overweight, ocassionally suffers from low self-esteem, is not able to run that much, and has heart problems. Besides disco dancing, he's talented at rollerskating, downhill skiing, and throwing frisbees long distances. It's been stated in several DVD commentaries and in the HTF forum that when the internet series started, most people in the staff (except for Rhode Montijo) didn't like Disco Bear because they found him annoying. Warren Graff said that it wasn't until the TV series started that they began to like him. It's possible he's friends with Russell (The Wrong Side of the Tracks) & Nutty (Double Whammy Part 1), as he is seen riding in a roller coaster car with them. Even though Disco Bear dies a lot, he survived in "Stayin' Alive", "The Wrong Side of the Tracks", "A Change of Heart", & "Easy Comb, Easy Go". Disco Bear Episodes Famous Deaths *Rink Hijinks *Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! *Ipso Fatso *Doggone It *Double Whammy Starring Roles *Stayin' Alive *Rink Hijinks *Hello Dolly! *Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! *Ipso Fatso *A Change of Heart *Easy Comb, Easy Go Featuring Roles *Class Act *Blind Date *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *Doggone It *Sea What I Found *Who's to Flame? *Mime to Five *Chew said a Mouthful *See What Develops *Aw, Shucks! *Wrath of Con Appearance Roles *Wishy Washy *As You Wish *Double Whammy Occupations and Careers #70's style dancer- Stayin' Alive! #Firefighter- Who's To Flame? #Grocer- See What Develops #Skier- Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!; One of the 'HAPPY Video from YouTube' Calendars: January 2006 Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Rink Hijinks: Impaled by some of Flaky's quills. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Hello Dolly!: Head explodes into the form of an apple core while listening to headphones at a super high volume (idol-induced). #Ski Ya, Wouldn’t Wanna Be Ya!: Impaled through the head by a nail in a wooden plank. #Blind Date: The Mole bumps into the car he's in with Petunia, pushing the car off a cliff where it explodes. #Ipso Fatso: Decapitated by a power line. #Doggone It: Intestines ripped out and dragged by Whistle. #Sea What I Found: Impaled by periscope. #Wishy Washy: Internal organs pulled out through the eye by Lumpy's plumbing tool. #Who's to Flame?: Dies in explosion. #As You Wish!: Body burnt and crushed by a giant disco ball. #Mime to Five: Walks through a glass door, cutting himself on glass shards. #Chew Said a Mouthful: Blown up by shaken-up soda can. #See What Develops: Drowns in store. #Aw, Shucks!: Head crushed by a huge piece of popcorn. #Double Whammy: Flippy slits his throat, stabs his chest with his knife, and inserts an active grenade into Disco Bear's body. #Halloween Smoochie Ghost: Falls on a pair of scissors, which go through his skull and out of his eye sockets. #Halloween Smoochie Caveman: Stepped on by a T-Rex and scraped by a Velociraptor's talons. #Halloween Smoochie Thrillah: Bites down on a candy apple and pulls his skull from his head when pulling the sweet from his mouth. #Wrath of Con: Head pierced by tip of pen flicked by Splendid. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Killed by Flippy's big bomb. (Death not shown) #Mayhem 2008 Wallpaper: Sliced in half by a knife. Seen in Arcade Games #Disco Inferno: Impaled by deadly music notes. #Fire Escape: Falls to his death. Injuries Seen on Computer and on TV #A Change Of Heart: He eats an unhealthy breakfast of topped off with a deep fried stick of butter, causing a heart attack. His chest is cut open, his heart is taken out, and a whale heart is put in its place, despite being too large for his body. #Easy Comb, Easy Go: 1. His head is burnt by a cotton-candy machine while attempting to make a new Afro. 2. Dunks his head into a tub of hair tonic. His hair grows back, but hair grows on his eyes. He cuts his eyes off with a razor as he tries to remove the hair from his eyes. He slips on a bottle of hair tonic and falls to the tub of hair tonic and grows more hair. #Blind Date: Petunia sprays what looks like pepper spray into his eyes. #Class Act (Before Death): Half of his afro is burned in the fire. Number of Kills *Cuddles - 2 (Ipso Fatso; Who's to Flame?) *Giggles - 1 (Stayin' Alive) (debatable) *Toothy - 1 (Easy Comb, Easy Go) *Lumpy - 1 (Ipso Fatso) *Petunia - 1 (Stayin' Alive) *Handy - 1 (Ipso Fatso) *Nutty - 1 (Ipso Fatso) *Sniffles - 1 (Ipso Fatso) *Pop - 0 *Cub - 1 (Ipso Fatso) *Flaky - 2 (Rink Hijinks; Who's to Flame? (along with The Mole)) *The Mole - 1 (Who's to Flame?) *Russell - 1 (Ipso Fatso) *Lifty - 0 *Shifty - 0 *Mime - 0 *Cro-Marmot - 0 *Flippy - 0 *Splendid - 0 *Generic Tree Friends - 0 *Others - 0 Trivia *He's one of the few characters known to be without a different colored belly, a tail or any marking, as well as the only one to have chest hair as seen in episodes Wishy Washy, Easy Comb, Easy Go, A Change of Heart, and Sea What I Found. He's also the second character to have nipples when he dresses up as a caveman in his Halloween smoochie. *In the "Collect Them All" section in the First Blood DVD, it reveals that Disco Bear was the frisbee champion of 1972 when he was a young boy. *Disco Bear's main catchphrase is "Oh yeah!". If he gets interested in anything, he will growl in a deep voice. *In the Episode selection of the Second Serving DVD, Disco Bear has his own brand of cereal called "Disc-O's". The box has a 70's look to it, while the cereal (ressembling Cheerios) is most likely unhealthy. It can also be seen in a wallpaper on the site along with Handy's cereal. *He also has a whole set of wardrobe, including a pair of the blue leopard pattern long-sleeved two-piece pajamas, some red and white workout clothes, a brown skiing outfit and a leopard pattern speedo. *Disco Bear is the second character to be seen naked without his clothes, in Easy Comb, Easy Go (He is wearing a towel when he gets out of the shower and his genitals not shown). *Disco Bear and Splendid are the only characters who didn't appear in any of the Halloween episodes of Happy Tree Friends, although he appeared in a halloween-themed smoochie. *In Ipso Fatso, Disco Bear exercising by punching sides of beef in a meat locker is a reference to the movie Rocky *In his Halloween Smoochie, Disco Bear's last costume resembles Michael Jackson's Thriller outfit. Another tie to them is that they both love music and dancing. *Disco Bear is another character to wear pants along with Russell, Flippy, and Lumpy. *It seems as though Disco Bear would lose weight from all the dancing he does. This is proven wrong in Ipso Fatso, however, as we get a glimpse of his unhealthy eating habits. *He is the only character to be shown only once in first internet season. *He, along with Cuddles, is the most frequent victim of Flaky. *Disco Bear is normally the second to die in episodes. He was the second to die in Rink Hijinks, Hello Dolly, Sea What I Found, Chew Said a Mouthful and Wrath of Con. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters